


Jól Traditions

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: The first time Loki notices the weird blue mark coiled around his arm he was 16 years old and drunk off his ass. The second time was 300 years later, and he was drunk once again. But the third time he noticed it, he was stone-cold sober, and Thor had a matching mark, only his was green. What did they mean and why did pleasure shoot through his body when Thor touched his mark?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 145





	Jól Traditions

Loki was 16 the first time he noticed the faint blue line, the colour of storm clouds and Thor’s eyes, that circled his bicep and coiled down his arm to his wrist. Jól festival was in full swing, three days into the 12, and Loki had had just a bit too much wine. His head was pleasantly fuzzy, and Thor was acting like the buffoon he was; a lovable buffoon, but a buffoon none the less. Loki was sprawled on one of the many benches in the feasting hall watching Thor clomp around on top of a table regaling everyone with his latest hunting story. Loki knew the story, of course, he was there, and it didn’t happen exactly as his brother told, but the story was amusing none the less, and he laughed along with everyone else until suddenly he found himself on the floor. 

Thor hopped off the table with more grace than a drunk teen should have had, and without stopping his story, held a hand out. Loki took it, smiling then laughing as Thor pulled him up swiftly and he slumped against his brother’s chest. His sleeve caught, sliding towards his elbow and he frowned. The line stood stark against his pale wrist, but when he rubbed at it, there was nothing there. Thor looked at him as if he’d grown a second head, but watched as Loki shook his wrist then rubbed at it.

“Fair well, brother?” Thor asked

It took a moment for the question to register and Loki blinked, confused. “I-” he paused and looked at his wrist again, holding it up, “do you not see it?”

“See what?”

He pushed the sleeve up further until it was around his upper arm. The thread was coiled up his entire arm, but his fingers only met smooth skin when he touched it. Yet he could see it clear as day. “The blue line? Do you not see it?” Loki asked, looking at Thor. His eyes begged Thor to agree, to say he could see it. 

A moment later he scowled when Sif wrapped an arm around Thor’s shoulders and peeked at Loki’s arm. “What are you doing?”

Naturally, Sif ruined the moment, the nosy bint. He scowled and pulled his arm back. “I’m going to bed,” Loki announced and turned to walk away. 

It wasn’t long before Thor caught up with him and wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders. It was a tradition of theirs to spend Jól nights together, but as they grew older, Loki wondered how long it would last. He looked at his wrist again with its strange red coil and frowned. “Brother?” Thor asked. They stopped walking, but Loki hadn’t even noticed, so caught up in his own mind. Thor’s large warm hand covered his wrist; his thumb brushed against the blue coil and Loki gasped, a full shudder going through his body. “Loki?”

“It’s okay,” he whispered, watching as the blue disappeared. “I… I don’t know what it was.” He looked concerned, but Thor pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his temple. It was warm and familiar, and Loki fell asleep that night already having forgotten about the blue line.

The second time Loki noticed the coil wrapped around his wrist, he was again happily drunk off Ásgarð’s best mead. At three hundred years old, Thor and Loki had permission to spend Jól on Vanaheim away from parental influence. It wasn’t the first time they’d gone on vacation together, but it was the first time they were celebrating 12 days of pure fun and indulgence. 

It was a warm night. Food vendors, merchants, and entertainers lined the streets, and a million fairy lights twinkled above their heads. Loki was laying on the ground, watching the lights dance around his head whilst Thor danced with every maiden he could find. Typical really, Thor flirted with anything that breathed, including Loki. It always gave him warm fuzzy feelings, though. Even if they were brothers, there was just something about Thor flirting with him, or him falling asleep curled up in Thor’s arms that made Loki feel special. 

“Come dance, Brother,” Thor offered, holding out a hand. “It is Jól; we’re supposed to be having fun.” Typical Thor, thinking people aren’t having fun if they were not loud and ridiculous. Despite himself, Loki was smiling and reaching for his brother’s hand. His sleeve, thin in the heat of the season, slipped down to his elbow revealing a bright blue line, the colour of Thor’s eyes, coiled around his arm. He frowned at it, pulling his arm closer to look. Thor bent, gently taking Loki’s wrist and looking at his arm. “What are we looking at?”

Loki’s eyes snapped to his brother’s then looked back at his wrist. “You can’t see it?” He rubbed at the line, but it wasn’t raised or indented; he couldn’t feel anything.

“No,” Thor answered. He took Loki’s wrist, his thumb brushing gently against the blue line making Loki gasp, but his eyes were seeing through it; Loki frowned even as his body responded. “What is it you see, Brother?”

Million gold coin question and Loki had no idea how to answer it. He shrugged. “A blue line,” he answered honestly. “I noticed it when we were children, but I thought it was just because I was drunk.” He hadn’t seen it since then, either, which was strange. Why then? Why now? Loki sighed. “It coils around my wrist and up my arm as if someone drew it there, but there’s nothing else.” 

Thor seemed disturbed by the information and pushed Loki’s sleeve up higher. “Thor!” Fandral yelled from across the dance floor, drawing their attention. Loki sighed, figuring his brother would bound off to join the idiots three and Sif, but Thor only waved and turned back to Loki. It was hard for Loki to fight the smug grin threatening to spread across his face. “Come on!” Their friend tried again, this time Sif was waving at them too. “There’s going to be belly dancers!”

Ah, yes that explained it, half-naked men and women moving in ways that defied the logic of the body. Loki pulled back and slid his sleeve back into place. “Come on before Fandral has a coronary.” Thor laughed and wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders. 

That night, Loki curled up against his brother as was their Jól tradition and snuggled in, smiling to himself. He pushed his sleeve up, looking at the blue coiled around it. He glanced at his brother, and for just a moment was convinced a green line was wrapped around Thor’s wrist. When he shifted into a better view and looked more closely, the line around their arms was gone, and Thor was snoring softly in his ear. Maybe he was too drunk, or perhaps it was a play of light. Loki fell asleep contemplating the lines, and when he woke up, he’d forgotten all about them. 

~*~

As several years passed, Loki forgot all about the strange lines around his and Thor’s wrists. The brothers continued to spend their holidays together, bouncing between Ásgarð, Álfheim and Vanheim as their moods saw fit. Thor loved Alfheim the best with the strong warriors of elves and the best wine in the Nine Realms. Loki preferred Vanaheim, and so they switched off their years. It was a Vanaheim year, and Loki was determined to learn more about Vanir magic. He vowed to spend as much time in the library as possible, something Thor was determined to ruin.

“Loki!” Thor called, bounding across the library. The bookkeeper looked up and scowled but said nothing at the jovial prince as he called for Loki. A second later, Thor was pulled into an alcove by an invisible force and fabric wrapped around his face, cutting off his words. He mumbled and fought with the material, but it only tightened. A melodic voice burst into laughter, making Thor glare. “Mumphn, Momi!”

The laughter continued, but Loki waved a hand, and the bonds holding Thor in place and the fabric on his face dropped. “You shouldn’t be yelling in the library, Thor. There’s a reason people come here, and it’s not for conversation.”

“Boring,” the prince muttered. “We’re going to the hot springs; you should come with us,” Thor offered. Loki wrinkled his nose. “I know you’d rather be here studying, but it’s Jól, a time for fun and festivities, not for studies.” Thor looked at him expectantly, and Loki looked back evenly. The happy look slowly morphed into the puppy look and Loki, as much as he was loath to admit it, was not immune to his brother’s gaze. He sighed and closed the book rolling his eyes as Thor’s grin brightened. “You’re coming?!” 

As if there was any doubt, but Loki couldn’t let Thor think he’d always get his way. That would only end in disaster. He stood, placing his book on the table and reached for Thor, teleporting them to the hot springs entrance. They weren’t as lovely as Álfheim’s, and not nearly as large, but they were still incredibly peaceful. They were alone, which Loki was grateful for, but he knew that soon, the springs would be filled with people enjoying their holiday celebrations before partaking in food and wine. 

Thor stumbled; Loki smirked. “You could have given me a bit of warning,” Thor muttered, but shook it off and headed inside. 

They were alone, which was surprising, although not unwanted. Loki hummed in pleasant surprise and went to the changing stations to strip. He folded every bit of clothing carefully before grabbing a towel and walking out to the spring. Thor, naturally, stripped-down, leaving his clothes in a pile, walked brazenly naked out to the pool, and jumped in, splashing water everywhere. Loki rolled his eyes, but followed at a slower pace, sliding into the warm water with a sigh. He never seemed to get cold, but the warm water still felt pleasant on his skin, and he sunk down until only his shoulders and head were above water.

The blue coil was back, but Loki tried to ignore it. Not being drunk, and without sleeves, he could see it in stark contrast to his light skin. It was beautiful, had it been intentional Loki might have even liked it. As it was, the coil was so damn confusing he didn’t want to think about it. Unfortunately not thinking about it came to a screeching halt when Thor grabbed his arm, eyes wide. “Brother,” he breathes tracing the mark with his finger. “What is this?”

Loki’s eyes widened, and he stared at Thor. If Thor could see it, then he wasn’t crazy, but what in Helheim did it mean? “I… I don’t know,” Loki admitted. “We were children the first time I saw it. It was Jól, and I was drunk, and I thought it was a hallucination. It went away, and I didn’t see it again for 300 years, but then it was Jól again, and I was drunk again, and there it was. I don’t know what it is.”

Thor’s fingers traced the lines, and Loki gasped his body arching against his brother’s. Thor’s eyes flicked down, then back up, his pupils blown as he stared at Loki’s lips. “Does it hurt?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Callus fingers traced the blue mark up Loki’s arm, then back down, brushing feather-light over his skin whilst Loki writhed in his grasp. “Brother?”

It took several seconds of panting and moaning for Loki to answer. He shuddered and pressed his face to Thor’s neck. It was hot and slightly damp from the hot spring, but it was also familiar, and Thor smelled like sunshine. “Thor,” Loki whined as he fell apart from nothing more than fingers against his arm. Loki watched in half horror half fascination as Thor lifted his arm and pressed his lips to the inside of Loki’s wrist and that was it. His body clenched and released and he collapsed onto the bank of the pool, panting for air. 

Soft, fluttering kisses were pressed to every centimetre of the blue coil as jolts of pleasure shot through Loki’s body. He moaned and whined from overstimulation, but didn’t pull his arm away. “You are beautiful in your release, Brother,” Thor whispered. Blue eyes met green as Thor very deliberately bent his head and traced the coil with his tongue. Loki cried out and shuddered, his body responding again. 

It was too much, but not enough, and Loki didn’t understand what was happening. “Thor,” he breathed. His body trembled as Thor continued his ministrations. “Please,” he begged, “do-do you want me? Like this?”

Instead of answering, Thor pulled him into a kiss, his tongue sweeping into Loki’s mouth and staking a claim. “I have loved you since the day Mother placed you in the crib beside me,” Thor answered, “and I have wanted you as more than a brother should since we were young lads.” The smile Thor graced him with outshone the sun and Loki pulled him back down, retaking his mouth.

When they parted, Thor’s hand rose to cup Loki’s neck, his thumb brushing against the line of Loki’s jaw. Loki’s eyes widened as he stared at Thor’s left arm with a very familiar coil, in green, running from wrist to bicep. “You have one too,” he whispered, tracing the lines. Thor’s entire body jolted, and he moaned at the contact. Loki’s smirk was slow as he deliberately ran his fingers around the green line, watching as Thor fell apart.

The remainder of Jól was spent in Thor’s rooms back on Ásgarð as they explored their newfound bond. From research Loki learned they weren’t just brothers, but soul mates; they were two sides of the same soul and never would have been happy apart. It was comforting, to know that they would always be there for one another, that they would still love one another for Loki was Thor’s and Thor was Loki’s, and nothing would be able to split them apart. Their souls were finally together, and they were at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji reaction!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = I love soulmate Aus! This is perfect  
> 🥳 = Thanks for writing


End file.
